


Author Note

by Skylarksky509



Series: Hamilton One-Shots and X Readers [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509





	Author Note

Hi. I feel silly writing this stuff but whatever. 

I will not be writing smut or anything close to smut. It makes me uncomfortable so yeah. Most of the stories will be in modern time unless it says otherwise.

Also (Y/N) means your name (F/N) means friend's name (L/N) means last name.

If I get something wrong tell me. Also be nice.

 

 

There will be some character x character stories.


End file.
